


no smoke without fire

by Meatball42



Series: Rare Pairs [157]
Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: Phoebe is going into heat.
Relationships: Phoebe Halliwell/Cole Turner
Series: Rare Pairs [157]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/365729
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	no smoke without fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/gifts).



Cole’s head pops up from his book the second Phoebe enters his apartment, and he has her in his arms seconds later.

“You smell,” he murmurs, tucking his nose behind her ear, “ _delicious._ ”

He smells just as good. With the smokiness of his demonic essence gone, Cole just smells like _home._

“My sisters don’t think I should spend my heat with you,” Phoebe says, both guilty and angry.

“What do you think?” Cole asks. Phoebe shivers, his Alpha rumble feeding the heat inside her.

“I think… I can make my own decisions.”

He kisses her, and everything else fades away.


End file.
